Les femmes de ma vie
by Anamena
Summary: Elijah repense à toutes les femmes qu'il a rencontré et parfois aimé au cours du XXe siècle, sur une chanson qu'il leur a dédié.


Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici donc un nouveau One-shot sur un membre de la famille originelle: Elijah.

La chanson qui m'a inspiré: La complainte de la butte.

J'espère que cela vous plaira,

Enjoy!

* * *

_**En haut de la rue St-Vincent**_

_**Un poète et une inconnue**_

_**S'aimèrent l'espace d'un instant**_

_**Mais il ne l'a jamais revue**_

Paris 1919

Je marchais lentement dans les dédalles de Paris. La nuit était douce, aucuns nuages ne venaient perturbés le paysage. Les rues étaient sales, jonchées de détritus en tout genre. La ville portait encore les stigmates de la guerre récente, et la misère faisait rage dans la capitale. Cela me désolait. Il y avait seulement quelques années de cela, la ville rayonnait dans le monde entier, et tous les artistes y venaient pour rencontrer la gloire.

J'arrivais bientôt à Montmartre. C'était mon quartier préféré. Je me baladais tranquillement, n'attendant rien en particulier de cette charmante nuit d'été. Une jeune fille apparut dans la ruelle où je me trouvais. Ces joues saillantes montraient qu'elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Ses vêtements étaient sales et usés jusqu'à la corde. Cette gamine respirait la pauvreté. Tant pis. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de me nourrir. Je m'avançais vers elle, lentement. Elle fut quand même effrayée. Je l'hypnotisé et n'attendis pas une seconde avant de planter mes crocs dans sa gorge. Je la laissais toute fois repartir sans un souvenir et en bonne santé. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à massacrer des innocents, comme étaient en train de faire mes frangins à l'autre bout du globe.

« -Tu es toujours aussi sentimental, ça en devient presque lassant »

Je fermais les yeux. J'étais à peine surpris de la savoir dans cette ville. Cette voix réveillait toutes sortes d'émotions en moi, et il m'était difficile de les canaliser. Colère, déception, tristesse. Mais aussi et surtout de l'amour.

« -Bonsoir Katerina »

Je me retournais vers elle. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Sa robe bleue mettait parfaitement sa personne en valeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal. Du moins pas physiquement. Je me demandais comment il était possible d'être encore amoureux d'une personne comme elle après près de 500 ans. Surtout lorsque l'on sait à quel point cette fille m'avait trahi…

Je la vis faire une légère révérence et, dans un sourire mutin, me dire d'une voix chantonnante.

« -Bonsoir, Sir Elijah, cela fait longtemps »

Je serais ma mâchoire, puis fit un léger sourire. Comment arrivait t-elle à faire ? Réussir à me redonner le sourire après tant d'années de souffrance par sa faute… C'était un exploit.

« -Vous m'avez manqué durant toutes ses années…

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai appris que vous aviez transformé deux de vos amants il y a quelques années aux Etats-Unis »

Elle ria. A pleine gorge. Comme si ce que je venais de dire était hilarant. Je ne m'offusquais pas. Tout simplement parce que j'adorais l'entendre rire. Cela faisait si longtemps.

« -Ces deux-là n'étaient que des enfants, et la transformation fût un accident. En quelque sorte. »

Elle me fit un sourire mutin. J'aurais très bien pu lui arracher le cœur dans la minute, pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait, mais au lieu de ça, je lui proposais d'aller marcher quelques temps dans les rues de Paris. La ville des amoureux. Comme c'était romantique. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

« -Avec plaisir, Sir. »

Elle ria. Encore. Et sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, elle se rua sur moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de la repousser. Je goutais enfin ses lèvres, après tant d'années. J'étais aux anges. Avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, trop absorbé par le gout de ses lèvres et la texture de sa peau, nous nous retrouvions nus, dans les rues de Montmartre, à s'aimer, comme jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un auparavant.

_**Cette chanson il composa**_

_**Espérant que son inconnue**_

_**Un matin d'printemps l'entendra**_

_**Quelque part au coin d'une rue**_

Vienne 1933

Je refermais avec rage mon cahier. J'étais excédé. J'avais passé la nuit entière à lire cette chanson que j'avais composé pour Katherina. Je me frottais l'arête du nez avec ma main gauche, et massait ma tempe avec la droite. Cette femme m'épuisé. Mais je ne pouvais la détester. Malgré le fait que le lendemain de cette folle nuit parisienne, Katherina avait disparu et m'avait laissé seul sans plus jamais me donner de nouvelles. Je l'avais perdu. Impossible de la retrouver. Dès que je trouvais une piste qui pourrait me mener à elle, elle disparaissait aussitôt. Aucune trace de Katherina. Nulle part. Elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de moi. C'est uniquement de mon frère qu'elle doit avoir peur.

J'avais appris quelques jours auparavant que ce cher Nicklaus était désormais seul. Il avait planté une dague dans le cœur de notre sœur. Elle avait dû désobéir au grand Nicklaus, elle aussi. Je soufflais. Comment cet idiot pouvait-il être aussi arrogant ? Je tentais de penser à un plan pour libérer ma fratrie de la folie de mon frère, mais toutes mes pensées revenaient irrémédiablement vers Katherina, l'objet de tous mes désirs. Je riais face à ma propre bêtise. Je n'étais rien d'autre pour elle qu'un amusement sans valeur.

**_La lune trop blême_**

**_Pose un diadème_**

**_Sur tes cheveux roux_**

**_La lune trop rousse_**

**_De gloire éclabousse_**

**_Ton jupon plein d'trous_**

Cancun 1952

Les vagues venaient délicatement se frotter contre mes pieds nus. Le sable s'infiltrait jusqu'entre mes orteils. J'aimais cette sensation. J'ai toujours aimé l'eau et la mer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Surtout lorsque l'on connait l'endroit où j'ai grandi.

J'étais arrivé au Mexique il y avait 3 jours de cela. J'avais errait dans ce pays que je connaissais mal, savourant tout ce qu'il avait à offrir. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de courir après Nicklaus, pour un temps. De toute façon, il était toujours à la recherche d'un moyen pour briser le sort, il n'était donc pas un danger imminent pour ma personne.

J'avais rencontré beaucoup de vampires durant ma vie qui souhaitaient par-dessus plaire à mon frère, en lui trouvant le Doppelgänger. Malheureusement pour eux, la dernière en date était désormais un vampire et sa descendance avait dû disparaitre il y a bien longtemps.

Mon cœur se serra en pensant à cette femme. Je l'avais finalement retrouvé, à Moscou, en 1938. Elle m'avait trahi, une fois de plus, en me faisant miroiter un tas de choses, puis en déguerpissant le plancher aussi vite que possible. Je la haïssais. Je voulais lui faire payer. J'en avais plus qu'assez de tout lui pardonner, sous prétexte que j'en étais amoureux. J'étais un vampire originel, l'un des plus puissants au monde, je me devais de me faire respecter.

Je continuais à marcher. Je fis la rencontre de Pure. Drôle de nom. Elle était serveuse dans un bar sur la plage. Elle était connue dans la région, car c'était la seule blanche qui vivait là, parmi les mexicains et non pas dans les quartiers riches. Ses cheveux roux lui donnaient un air exotique dans les rues de Cancun. Je fus tout de suite attiré par elle. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse, ni une gamine naïve. Elle savait ce qu'était la vie, et elle comprit rapidement ce que j'étais. Je ne pourrais pas dire que je fus amoureux de cette jeune fille, mais l'année que j'ai passé avec elle fut l'une des plus belles de mon existence. Elle riait. Elle dansait. Elle m'aimait.

Malheureusement, elle fut prise entre deux tirs de gangs, et je ne pus la sauver à temps. Je parti immédiatement du Mexique et n'y revint jamais. Son souvenir hante encore mes pensées et je ne peux me résigner à oublier cette jolie rousse qui, pour un temps, m'avait montré ce que c'était que d'être aimé.

**_La lune trop pâle_**

**_Caresse l'opale_**

**_De tes yeux blasés_**

**_Princesse de la rue_**

**_Sois la bienvenue_**

**_Dans mon cœur blessé_**

Madrid 1968

Je la voyais qui dansait, sans jamais s'arrêter. J'ai toujours adoré sa chez une femme. Je trouvais qu'un corps de femme qui danse était la plus belle chose au monde. Elle s'appelait Ana Laura. Elle était gitane et dansait pour gagner sa vie dans les rues de Madrid. Sa vie était rythmée par la danse, et la course contre la police. Elle était en quelque sorte la princesse des rues de Madrid, et tout le monde la connaissait, sans toujours connaitre son nom. Je l'ai laissé croire que j'étais moi aussi un vagabond, et que j'avais besoin d'un toit. Elle m'avait tout de suite accueillit chez elle, dans sa roulotte vieillotte. J'ai vécu comme un gitan. Je voulais découvrir une nouvelle chose. Un nouveau mode de vie. Lorsque l'on vit sur la terre depuis près d'un siècle, on est vite blasé de tout. Mais cette fois-là, je m'amusais pour la première fois depuis un moment. Je me nourrissais des gitans, tout en prenant soin de ne pas les tuer et de leur faire oublier toute information importante sur moi. Ana Laura dansait toujours. Je devais avouer qu'elle me plaisait plus que de raison. Elle était forte, grande gueule, sale caractère mais quelque peu blasée par la vie qu'elle vivait et qu'elle vivrait encore pour un moment. Elle me faisait à la fois penser à Pure et à Katherina. Sans le côté trahison pour cette dernière. Hélas, Klaus avait fait des siennes au Panama, et je me devais de vérifier que ma famille était toujours vivante. Je parti donc surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes. A mon retour, un an plus tard, le campement avait disparu. J'appris que la police avait embarqué tout le monde, une nuit, et plus personne n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de ces gitans. Pas même d'Ana Laura.

**_Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux_**

**_Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux_**

**_Petite mendigote_**

**_Je sens ta menotte_**

**_Qui cherche ma main_**

**_Je sens ta poitrine_**

**_Et ta taille fine_**

**_J'oublie mon chagrin_**

Las Vegas 1989

Je haletais presque. Je ne cessais d'embrasser la femme qui se trouvait avec moi. Une grande blonde quelque peu écervelée. Ashley. Je ne savais pas trop si c'était une fille de passage ou une professionnelle. Je m'en fichais à vrai dire. De toute façon, je lui ferais oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Cette fille n'était là que pour me faire oublier mon malheur et ma malchance. Elle était bête. Je n'aimais pas ça d'habitude. Mais cette fois-là, je fis une exception. Parce que mon frère avait encore gâché ma vie. Il avait fait tuer Ana Laura. Ainsi que ces enfants. Pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait le pouvoir, et que je n'étais rien. Que je ne pouvais même pas protéger les gens qui comptaient pour moi. Alors je me vengeais sur autre chose. Comme cette blonde. Finalement, la jeune fille n'eut pas besoin d'un lavage de cerveau, étant donné que je la vidais de son sang avant la fin de la nuit. Je n'avais aucune once de remord. J'étais un monstre, et j'avais besoin de me défouler sur une personne innocente. Point barre.

_**Je sens sur tes lèvres**_

_**Une odeur de fièvre**_

_**De gosse mal nourri**_

_**Et sous ta caresse**_

_**Je sens une ivresse**_

_**Qui m'anéantit**_

Sarajevo 1995

La ville criait sa douleur. La guerre était violente et les Hommes montraient chaque jour un peu plus de leur côté barbare. Viol, meurtre, vol, torture. Ils ne manquaient jamais d'imagination quand il s'agissait de faire souffrir leur voisin. C'était un trait de caractère qu'ils avaient en commun avec nous, les vampires.

Je me trouvais dans cette ville dévastait par les Hommes. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je voulais trouver ici. Klaus était en Amérique, toujours dans sa quête immortelle pour briser le sort. Je riais légèrement en pensant à la perte de temps que cela représentait. Du haut du dernier étage de cet hôtel miteux, je regardais la ville avec attention. Ici et là, de la fumée s'échappait de Sarajevo, preuve que les combats faisaient rage.

Je décidais de descendre dans la rue, histoire de voir toute la misère humaine. Parcourant les rues désertes et en ruines, je me demandais ce que j'aurai fait, si j'avais été humain. Aurais-je fui devant les massacres ? Me serais-je engagé dans une résistance quelconque pour sauver les miens ? Je me posais souvent des questions idiotes dans ce genre. J'étais un vampire, la vie humaine aurait dû m'être indifférente.

Soudain, une jeune fille sortie d'une vielle échoppe et vint à ma rencontre. Elle était plus que maigre. Mes son visage me surpris. Elle était indéniablement belle. Des yeux bleus comme la mer, des lèvres rouges comme le sang, des cheveux châtains et ondulés, qui me rappelaient les fontaines de chocolat que je trouvais dans des hôtels chics de Chicago. Elle me faisait penser à Katherina, la première fois que je l'avais vu. Pure, naïve, simple. Elle me proposa de me vendre des légumes. Je n'en voulais pas. Par contre, je savais que son sang devait avoir un goût exquis. Je pouvais le sentir.

Alors je l'entrainais dans une ruelle. Je bu de son sang, et lui fit oublier. Je la regardais partir. Maigre. Pauvre. Je soufflais. Je m'approchais d'elle à nouveau, et lui tendit un billet. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mon cœur s'emballa. Comme à chaque fois que je vois une demoiselle en détresse. Je lui souris. Elle aussi. Puis je repris mon chemin en direction de l'hôtel, tout en pensant à cette fille. Elle m'obséda pendant un temps. Je su que je n'oublierai jamais cette gamine dont j'ignorais le nom. C'était stupide, c'était du grand Elijah.

**_Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux_**

**_Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux_**

**_Mais voilà qu'il flotte_**

**_La lune se trotte_**

**_La princesse aussi_**

**_Sous le ciel sans lune_**

**_Je pleure à la brune_**

**_Mon rêve évanou__i_**

Mystic Falls de nos jours

Je regarde la lune. Je repense à toutes ses femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer au cours de ma vie. La plupart sont mortes aujourd'hui. Et une nouvelle c'est ajoutée à la liste. Elena Gilbert. Une fille extraordinaire, que je n'ai pourtant pas hésité à malmener pour avoir ce que je voulais. Je suis un monstre, quand j'y repense, j'ai toujours été comme ça. J'ai forcé Katherina à rester au château, pour qu'elle rencontre Klaus, malgré le destin funèbre qui l'attendait. J'ai laissé Pure tomber amoureuse de moi, rien que pour me sentir aimé, sans jamais lui rendre ce qu'elle me donnait. Ana Laura est morte par ma faute, et je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Et que dire d'Ashley et de cette gamine de Sarajevo ? J'ai tué la première, et laissait la deuxième à son triste sort. Elle a dut vivre et mourir dans d'horrible conditions.

Comment Elena Gilbert pourrait-elle ressentir quelque chose pour un monstre tel que moi ? Ma liste de victime est bien plus élevée que celle de Stefan ou Damon Salvatore. Je me fais passer pour un homme noble qui a des principes. Mais en fin de compte, je ne suis qu'une créature cruelle et sans cœur. Et toutes ces femmes, y compris Elena, ont été bien malchanceuse de croiser mon chemin.

Je regarde le cahier, posé sur mes genoux. La chanson que j'avais commencé à écrire pour Katherina à Paris dans les années 20, a gagné plusieurs couplets au cours de ce dernier siècle. Elle parle des femmes de ma vie. C'est le seul moyen à ma disposition pour m'excuser pour les malheurs que je leur ai causé, une chanson qui leur est dédié.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce One Shot.

Vous en pensez quoi? C'est original? Bien? Nul? Faites le moi savoir par une review, merci :D

Love, A.


End file.
